


Home is a Burger Date Away

by FlyAbove



Series: Deserve [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dates, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post Season 11, Sam Ships It, Sibling bickering, Wedding, brief mentions of past characters, just let Dean and Cas be happy for once spn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 16:26:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7470828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyAbove/pseuds/FlyAbove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story about Dean's journey to take his relationship with Castiel one step further.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Second Date

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to call this series "Everything I want to happen in S12 but am 99.9% sure it won't because Supernatural's showrunners don't know a good thing when it's handed to them on a silver platter" but i decided that was too long. Instead, here's part two of the "Deserve" series. Really it's just fluff. And more fluff. Because Dean and Cas deserve it. And I think you do too.

It’s three in the morning when Dean gets whacked in the head with a pillow. Hard.

Dean jerked his body upright, one arm reaching for the gun under his pillow. “What the hell?”

“Wake up, Dean.” Sam whispered. “And be quiet, you don’t want to wake up Cas. He rarely sleeps, and when he does it’s to recharge. Remember last time when you woke him up? You complained about the lack of make out sessions the entire week.”

“Bite me.” Dean rubbed his eyes and got out of the bed.

“Don’t need to, Cas is already doing that.” Sam said with a wink.

Dean gave him a swift punch to the gut.

\--

“Dude when I told you what I had planned I didn’t mean I wanted to do it at the ass crack of dawn.” Dean yawned and chugged his second cup of coffee as he waited for the impala’s heater to kick in. “It’s fucking -10 degrees out here.”

“Not my fault you waited to do this until the middle of winter. And suck it up. It’s a 4 hour drive. You have plenty of time to warm up.” Dean murmured a string of curses under his breath and pressed the gas. It was going to be a long trip.

The last couple of months had been difficult. With the help of his mom and Cas, Dean was able to locate and save Sam from the British branch of the Men of Letters. However, they still posed a threat to the bunker and their safety. So they all grudgingly decided to play it safe and stay on the road as much as possible, hopping from one cheap side-of-the-highway motel to the next. Not the most glamourous choice, but they made it work.

Life on the run didn’t make Cas and Dean’s relationship very easy. Long and grueling drives had them irritable and short-tempered. They found themselves fighting over insignificant things, like who left a sock on the ground or whether or not Cas can open the window of the Impala while they are on the highway. It was always a no, but Cas fought for it every single time just to rile Dean up. But at the end of the day Dean always kissed Cas goodnight, and Cas always slept with an arm wrapped around Dean’s waist.

Dean was nervous to tell his brother about his relationship with Cas. He knows Sam thinks Cas is family, but the back of his mind irrationally feared what he thought about his brother being with another man. He had his father to thank for that. Somehow even years after his death, his father’s parenting still got the best of him sometimes. However Sam accepted it with relieved and open arms. Apparently watching the tension between them had been “agonizing to any human or monster with eyes.” After a roll of the eyes and a punch to the shoulder, Dean hugged him tightly. Sam’s approval meant everything to him.

The Impala eased into an empty parking lot aside from a black minivan. Dean shook his snoring brother. “Sam, wake up. We’re here.”

\--

The Winchesters arrived at the small building a little after 8 a.m. Traffic hadn’t been too bad, largely due to the new blanket of snow that covered the roads. A tiny bell rang above them as they opened the door. 

“I’ll be right with you!” A female voice called from the back room. 

“Do you think Mom and Cas will be okay while we’re gone?” Dean asked.

Sam laughed. “I told Mom everything, don’t worry. She’ll keep Cas entertained. Let’s just hope your little longing doesn’t tell him where we are.”

Dean’s eyes went wide and he started to panic. “Shit, Sam. I don’t know how to turn that off. What do I do? It’s all going to be ruined. I’m going to – “

Sam placed a hand on Dean’s shoulder. “Dude. I was kidding.” Dean relaxed. 

“Bitch.”

“Jerk.”

“Hey now this is a family establishment.” A small brunette said as she wiped her forehead with a dirty rag and grinned. “My how long it’s been.”

“Too long,” Sam smiled and gave the woman a giant hug, “Hey Jackie.”

Sam met Jackie when he was in high school. They shared a chemistry class and while she was two grades above him, they hit it off. Unfortunately John forced Sam to switch schools not long after. It just so happened that Jackie ended up in the hunting business a couple years later after her dad was killed by vampires in his own home. A part of Sam wished he could have seen her in action, but those days are long gone. Now she spends her time running a successful business and watching her two kids.

“Jesus you guys grew up handsome. Why don’t you leave some good looks for the rest of us?” Jackie laughed heartily. 

“You kidding me? You look like a million bucks.” Dean leaned over the counter and kissed her cheek. “How’s the husband and kids?”

“Always the charmer, Dean.” She rolled her eyes playfully. “And they’re good. Billy’s enrolled in T-Ball, Jenna’s just learning how to walk. They’re a handful, but worth it.”

Sam saw something flicker across Dean’s face and couldn’t quite place it. Jealousy? Wistfulness? Hope? Jackie must have seen it too, because she had suddenly stopped talking.  
Dean cleared his throat. “Anyways, I need a favor, and I hear you’re the best in the business.”

“You’ve come to the right place.”

Forty-five minutes later Sam found himself slumped in an office chair as he counted the tiles on the ceiling. “Oh my god Dean you’re killing me.”

“Another word Samantha and I will tell our dear Jackie about the time you braided your hair and sang Mariah Carey in the bathroom of the bunker when you thought no one was home.” Dean didn’t bother raising his head to look at Sam, he could feel the bitchface. He continued to browse the counter. 

Fifteen more minutes had passed before Dean spoke again. “Sam, get your ass over here, I think I got it.” 

“Ugh finally.” Sam sighed as he got up from the chair and walked toward Dean.

“What do you think?” Dean held up a small band. It was silver, with a thin stripe of emerald wrapped around the middle. It was stunning.

Sam smiled softly. His big brother was going to propose. “It’s perfect Dean.”

“Your Castiel is a lucky man.” Jackie said while placing the ring safely into a velvet box.

Dean shook his head. “No, I’m the lucky one.”

\--

Cas paced the motel floor. The note he found on the nightstand said they’d be back by 7. It was 7:45 and he’s heard nothing from either of them. Not even a prayer or a sense of longing. Mary had been incredibly vague and on the verge of irritating all day. He felt like she was hiding something. It took all his willpower not to read her thoughts.

“Cas, honey. They are fine. I told you, the boys planned a day trip to go see an old friend. They’ll be here any minute.” Mary’s attempts at calming Cas had fallen short, just like every other time today.

“You said she was a hunter. What if she needed help with a hunt? I can’t just sit here while they are risking their lives.” Cas clenched his fists. He hated not knowing what was happening. It wasn’t like he didn’t trust the boys, but if anything bad happened to them he wouldn’t be able to live with himself. 

Suddenly the muffled sound of car doors slamming shut was heard outside the door. Cas sighed and looked at Mary. She gave him a knowing look that bordered on smug. Confused, Cas opened the motel door to greet the boys. 

“Hello Dean.” Cas wrapped his arms around him and kissed him. Dean chuckled against his mouth. 

“Hey Cas. Missed me huh?” Dean gave Cas' hand a quick squeeze.

Cas saw Dean glance at Mary and nod. She was barely able to contain a smile as she jumped up to kiss Dean on the cheek. Did he miss something?

“Tell me about your trip. I heard you went and saw a hunter?” Cas asked nonchalantly as he placed three beers and a water on the table for them to drink.

“Ex-hunter.” Sam clarified, taking a sip of the beer. “Long-time friend. We know each other from high school. She helped us with a couple errands.”

“Really wasn’t anything special. It was nice to catch up. She’s one of the few that got out of this life. Had a couple kids, nice house in the suburbs. Sam and I tried to live vicariously through her for a bit.” Dean held Cas’ hand and rubbed a thumb over his knuckles.

“I’m glad you had a good time.” Mary said. 

“It was good,” Dean caught Cas’ eyes. “But I’m glad to be home.”

Sam stood up and stretched. “We had a long day Dean, we should probably head to bed, get ready to be back on the road by midday tomorrow. I figured we could possibly start heading back to the bunker. Temporarily, of course. I just need a few supplies.” 

“Sounds good, I’ll try to get Baby packed by morning, maybe we could go out to lunch then head out.”

“Alright. You coming Mom?” Sam looked at Mary. She nodded and gathered her stuff and they both headed to their room next door. 

Dean cleaned up the beer bottles and wrapped his arms around Cas’ waist, his head resting on Cas’ shoulder. They stood there for several moments in silence, just enjoying each other’s company.

“Let’s go on a drive.” Dean nipped at Cas' ear. 

“I thought you were tired.”

“Eh. I lied." Dean shrugged his shoulders. "It’s only 9 o’clock anyways. Come on, let’s go somewhere.”

Cas looked at Dean suspiciously. “Okay.”

They drove for what seemed like hours. Every time Cas asked where Dean was taking him he said he didn’t have any specific place planned. But when Cas suggested a route to go, Dean immediately told him no. 

Cas groaned dramatically. 

“Dude, it’s been like 20 minutes since we left. You’re gonna lose your voice with all that whining you’re doing. Where’s your patience?” Dean smiled innocently and laid a hand on Cas’ thigh, rubbing circles with his thumb. 

“My patience left when you wouldn’t tell me why I had to dress up in nicer clothes than the ones I usually wear.” Cas looked down at his light grey button up and dark purple tie. He admitted it was nice to have clothes that fit better than Jimmy Novak’s suit and he actually loved the way Dean looked at him when he wore this outfit, but Dean didn’t have to know that. “Are you lost?”

Dean scoffed in mock offense. “No Cas, I’m not lost.”

“Do you know where you are going?”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Cas you can’t just reword the question and expect a different answer.”

Cas shrugged. “I find that works a lot when torturing demons. Sometimes they don’t even realize they are being asked the same thing, and they give me the information I want without knowing it.” 

“You are so weird.”

A few minutes later Dean pulled up to a restaurant and parked next to the entrance. The parking lot was empty, and the building was large but unlit.  
“Alright, we’re here.”

Cas looked around, trying to find what he was referring to. “Dean, where is ‘here’?”

“Just follow me.” Dean took Cas’ hand and led him toward the building. 

“You know we haven’t had many official dates,” Dean said quietly, almost shyly. “I tried thinking of a time I spent with you that was in a relatively happy place. Lemme tell you Cas…there weren’t many.” Cas started getting anxious. Why was Dean telling him this? Was he angry they didn’t go on dates? 

“I mean, purgatory, heaven, brothels, various dirty motels...none of them were happy places. Don’t get me wrong, you were there and that made me happy. But none of those places I would want to go back and revisit with you.” Dean stopped at the door of the building.

“Then I thought of that one day I took you to the burger joint, back when I had the Mark of Cain. You remember that? You and I ordered dinner, and I ate both meals and you didn’t even protest.” Dean looked at Cas.

Cas nodded softly. Of course he remembered. That dinner was the first time Cas saw the self-hate and guilt overtake Dean’s once bright soul. Dean’s eyes showed nothing but pain and fear. It broke Cas to have no control while watching the person he loved fall so far. 

But it was also the night Dean laughed harder than Cas had ever heard, thanks to Cas spilling coffee all over both of their laps. _“This isn’t funny Dean, there’s whipped cream all over my crotch.” “Ahh, Cas…under any other circumstance, I would think you’re trying to flirt with me.”_ Cas had also convinced Dean to order a dessert that wasn’t pie and it led to a 45 minute argument over what was better: strawberry cheesecake or a chocolate milkshake. On the way back home Dean rolled the impala's windows down and sang at the top of his lungs. It felt normal. It felt where he belonged.

“I consider that our first official date. You made the monster in me go away that day, Cas.” Dean kissed the corner of Cas’ mouth.

“Now, if you’ll have me, I’d like to have that dinner again. Maybe with a little less Mark of Cain and a whole lot more kissing.” Dean waggled his eyebrows and opened the door to the building. Inside was an exact copy of the restaurant from that day. The only difference was there were dimly lit string lights hanging across the entire ceiling.

Cas stared at the scene in front of him in shock. “Dean, how –“

“Jackie, you know our hunter friend that we visited? Her friend owns this place. We pulled a few strings and got the entire restaurant to ourselves for the night.” Dean pulled Cas toward a table.

“Now relax. I’ll go make us some dinner. Pick out some music to play, I brought my iPod and a speaker.” Dean kissed Cas tenderly on the lips. “Only Rule: No Justin Bieber.” 

Cas studied the restaurant. Everything was exactly how it was a couple years ago. The ship pictures on the wall, the blue checkered cloth on the tables. It was perfect. Cas picked up the iPod and scrolled through the songs. He decided to play a song called Saturn by Sleeping at Last. He found the lyrics beautiful and oddly fitting, hopefully Dean did too. 

The smell of burgers filled the restaurant. Since finding his grace, Cas no longer had to eat, but the idea of eating a meal that Dean cooked filled him with warmth. 

“Dinner is served.” Dean said in his worst French accent as he waltzed over and placed the plates on the table. What did Cas do to deserve this man?

“Thank you, Dean. This looks amazing.” Cas leaned over to kiss Dean passionately, drawing a soft moan from Dean.

They ate mostly in silence, apart from the soft noises of pleasure every time Cas took a bite of his burger. Dean couldn’t help but blush.

“That was the best burger I’ve ever had.” Cas wiped his face with a napkin.

Dean grinned stupidly. “Thanks Cas, I’m glad you liked it.”

He watched as Cas cleaned the table. He looked peaceful, freer and happier than he had been in months. It made Dean’s heart skip a beat. 

“Cas.” Dean felt his hands start to get sweaty. Damn, where did all these nerves come from?

“Yes Dean?” Cas tilted his head in that adorable puppy-like fashion. 

“This dinner…it’s uh,” Dean stuttered. Great, not the best time to have a nervous breakdown. “It’s really important to me. I know life for us has been difficult lately, with running around and not being able to go home or sleep in a clean bed. But I wouldn’t trade it for the world because I get to spend it with you.” 

“Last time we were here I was broken. I was hopeless and afraid. But you fixed me and gave me something to believe in. You’re always there. You’re my rock. Damn that sounds cliché. Why didn't you tell me I was going all chick flick on you?” Cas smirked and pushed Dean playfully.

“What I’m trying to say is I can’t imagine my life without you. The arguments about socks and windows, the jokes that aren’t really jokes because you didn’t realize you were being funny, the laughter and the kisses and the hunting. I want all of it.” Dean got down on one knee and pulled the velvet box out of his jacket pocket. Tears pooled around Cas’ eyes.

“Castiel, I would love to spend the rest of my life on earth and if I’m lucky, an eternity in heaven with you. Will you marry me?”

A small huff of laughter left Cas’ mouth as he shook his head in disbelief. He brought both of his hands to Dean’s cheek and kissed him. “Of course, Dean.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're god dang right Cas' response to Dean's proposal was 'of course'. Quick, someone tally how many times Cas says 'of course' to Dean and compare it to how many times he says 'Dean'. It's probably not close at all. Point is he says it a lot. I've always thought of it as Cas' subtle way of telling Dean how much he loves him.


	2. The Wedding Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Season 12, Time for a Wedding!

Cas spun the ring on his finger in the passenger seat as he listened to Dean sing along to a cheesy 80s rock song. It was a few minutes past midnight and while Cas told Dean he had no problem sleeping at the restaurant, Dean insisted they head back to the motel. 

His eyes were fixed on Dean’s smile. It was radiant. He’d never seen Dean so genuinely happy, it was something Cas wanted to make sure stayed for as long as possible.

They pulled up into the front of their motel room and Dean turned to kiss Cas slowly, like he was submitting every detail of his mouth to memory. Cas gripped Dean’s hip firmly.

"Mmm," Dean pulled away. “We really should get inside.” 

“It’s so cold out there.” Cas protested as he kissed Dean’s neck.

“You’re an angel, you don’t get cold.” Cas huffed as Dean nudged his body off of him and got out of the car to open the motel room door.

Cas walked in the room and was met with an force that was more a tackle than a hug and it nearly made him fall to the ground.

“YOU SAID YES.”

“Hello again, Sam.” Cas grunted, looking at Dean for help as he tried to untangle himself from the larger man. Dean stood in the doorway, shaking his head unsympathetically and chuckled. 

After a few more moments of Sam wrestling Cas to the point where Dean thought they were going to break a limb, he decided come to Cas' rescue. “Sam get off of him, I don’t want your freakishly long arms to crush him.”

"Yeah, yeah." Sam got up and gave Cas a huge smile then went and wrapped Dean in a bear hug. “I’m proud of you, dude. You and Cas deserve this. Congrats, Dean.”

“Thanks Sammy.” Dean said into Sam’s shoulder, hiding his watery eyes. He couldn’t believe this was actually happening.

Mary walked up to Cas with teary eyes and held his hand. “Thank you for being the angel who watched over Dean.” Cas nodded graciously.

Dean soaked in the picture in front of him. His brother, mom and soon to be husband all huddled together, crying tears of joy. He dreamed of this for so long. He never thought it would become a reality.

“Come here, sweetheart.” Mary said as she closed the distance between her and Dean and gave him a hug that made him feel warm and safe. Suddenly he felt like a kid again. Dean closed his eyes and let out the giant breath he didn't know he was holding. 

“I’m getting married, mom.” Dean laughed in disbelief.

“Yes, you are.” Mary pulled away so she could see Dean’s face. “Now if I hear you start acting like one of these so called ‘Bridezillas’ that Sam was telling me about, you are gonna be in a lot of trouble. ” Dean glared at Sam. Sam coughed and started looking at the motel’s handbook like it was the most interesting piece of literature he had ever read. He would get his payback for that later.

Mary cupped Dean’s cheek with her hand. “I am so incredibly proud of you, honey. I love you so much.” Dean leaned down so she could kiss his forehead. “Now, go celebrate with your fiancé. Sam, let’s leave these two alone. I’m sure they are tired.”

“Oh yeah, I’m sure they will be super tired pretty soon.” Sam snickered. Mary smacked him on the head as she walked out the door. 

“Bitch.” Dean mouthed so his mom couldn’t hear.

“Jerk.” Sam fired back and closed the door.

Cas immediately grabbed Dean’s hips and swung him around so they were facing each other. Dean smirked. He loved when Cas took control.

“You plan on getting lucky tonight, Cas?” Dean teased.

Cas pushed Dean up against the wall and kissed under his ear. “I am already very lucky, Dean.”

Dean sighed contently.

-

“Why did I agree to wearing tuxes? I could have gotten married to Cas in plaid and jeans and been just as happy,” Dean complained as he fiddled with his bow tie. He couldn't get the damn thing straight and it was really starting the get on his nerves.

“We are making this as real as we can, Dean. It’s not like we can go to a church and get you hitched, considering you’re dead by FBI standards and Cas is _technically_ Jimmy Novak.” Sam said as he swatted Dean’s hand away to fix his bow tie. “But we can rent you both a tux and order a bunch of pies from the local bakery. It’s all about compromise.” 

“We are in a church right now.”

“Yeah, but it’s been abandoned for 15 years. See? Compromise.” Sam slapped a hand on Dean’s shoulder.

Dean rolled his eyes and looked at himself in the mirror. “I feel ridiculous.”

“You look great, Dean. Now I have to go change; can I trust you not to break anything when I’m gone?” 

Dean threw a sock at Sam. “Ha ha ha. Go change into your monkey suit. I’ll be fine.” 

Dean went outside and sat on a bench near a broken streetlamp. It was a beautiful February day. A thick, fresh layer of snow covered the ground and the sun was just visible through the clouds. Despite being abandoned for almost two decades, the church was absolutely stunning. The building was old; judging by the aged wood, it was probably built around the late 1700s. It was almost as white as the snow and inside tall, brilliant mosaic windows lined the walls. Apparently the townspeople still renovate it every year. Sam thinks it’s because the building is part of the small town’s history. Dean thinks it’s because the town is too lazy to tear it down and figure out what to do with the land.

Part of him still didn’t believe that this was actually happening. A little more than half a year ago he was prepared to die while fighting Amara. Now he’s wearing a tux and getting married to his best friend and his brother and mom would be there to see it.

He looked up to the sky. The clouds were slowly moving away, allowing the sun to shine down onto the field of grass.

“Hey Bobby, Charlie….” Dean smiled sadly, “Kevin, Jo and Ellen. Ash I know you’re up there partying. You too, Rufus.” Dean paused for a few moments, rubbing his hands nervously.

“Hey Dad.” Dean looked down at his feet. He cleared his throat. “I don’t know if you guys will hear this, but I’m getting married today. Surprising, I know. I can hardly believe it either.”

“I wish you could all be here. See me make a fool out of myself while I dance in an abandoned church wearing a monkey suit. We could be together as a family again. Jo, Charlie, you guys would be inseparable, I know it. And Kevin, you would love Ash, mullet and all.” Dean laughed quietly to himself.

“God I miss you guys. It’s so damn difficult sometimes without all of you. I hope I’m making you all proud. You all thought so highly of me and I never thought I deserved it. But now I am making something out of myself. Life was shit before, but now I’m doing better, and I have Cas to thank for that. He's the best thing to happen to me. I’ll see you guys soon. Hopefully not too soon, though. I have an angel husband to look after now. I love you guys.”

“They are proud of you, Dean.” 

Dean snapped out of his train of thought. He felt his cheeks turn warm as Sam sat down beside him.

“You know Charlie’s sitting up there in Heaven fist bumping the air because she called this like…3 years ago.” Sam smirked. 

Dean huffed. “I swear that kid knew everything.”

“You guys didn’t exactly make it difficult to figure out.” 

Dean watched as a deer led it’s offspring across the field and into the trees. “This is really happening.”

Sam got up from the bench. “It’s really happening. Now, I think you have some vows to say and pie to eat.”

\--

Dean stood at the front of the altar with Sam and waited for Cas to arrive with his mom. They all traveled to the church together but Mary insisted that Dean and Cas didn’t see each other after that until the ceremony began. He has no idea where they could have possibly gone, the church has only one restroom-like area.

“What’s taking so long?” Dean asked anxiously.

“I don’t know Dean. Cas probably had a bunch of questions for mom. It’s not like he’s well-versed in human traditions.” Sam assured.

Suddenly the church’s front door opened, and Cas walked down the aisle holding Mary’s arm in his. Dean gasped softly and Sam tried his hardest to suppress his smile as he watched his brother's face light up with joy.

Cas looked incredible. He was wearing a slim-fitting black tuxedo with a dark green waistcoat and bowtie. His hair, per Dean’s request, was messy and unkempt, just like it was back when they first met. He was perfect. 

Mary was already a mess of tears by the time they got to the altar. She handed off Cas and stood to the side as Sam started the ceremony.

“Today we celebrate the marriage of Dean Winchester and Castiel, who doesn’t have a last name. Yet.” Sam giggled at his own joke. Dean and Cas stared at him unimpressed.

“Ahem.” Sam continued. “You two have a bond that can’t be broken. Trust me, I’ve seen you guys try your hardest to test that theory. You are both the most strong willed, hard headed people I have ever met. And you could not be more perfect for each other. Dean, you can start your vows now.”

Dean nodded. “My entire life I convinced myself that it was okay that I would never get the chance to settle down and get married. I told myself it was okay that all I’d get was a string of drunken one night stands that never led to anything. It was the price you pay in this line of work. Then I met you, and suddenly it wasn’t okay anymore. It was frightening. You immediately turned my world upside down and I only recently realized that it was a good thing.”

“Took you long enough.” Sam muttered under his breath.

“I’m pretty sure the priest isn’t supposed to interrupt while the groom is speaking, Samantha.” Dean whipped his head toward Sam with a challenging look in his eye. Sam pressed his lips together. Dean knew he was debating on a comeback.

He turned back to Cas before Sam could speak again. “I want to spend as much time as I can with you on Earth. It will be difficult. We’ll fight about hunts, we’ll come home with vamp guts all over us, we’ll have long, boring road trips that will make us not want to look at each other for days. And I will cherish every moment of it. Because I love you. God I love you, Cas. I promise to always keep loving you, no matter what. You are my home now.”

Sam nodded toward Cas, indicating that it was his turn to say his vows. Cas had been there since the beginning of Creation. He fought wars. He had felt indescribable glory. Nothing compared to this. He took a deep breath. “From the beginning I was taught that falling meant weakness, a quality that no warrior of Heaven should have. Then you came into my life and I fell anyways. I fell for your kindness. I fell for your selflessness. I fell for your braveness and your ability to love endlessly. I fell for you, Dean. I realize now that the angels got it wrong. Falling isn’t a weakness, but a strength.” 

Cas wiped a stray tear from Dean’s cheek and continued. “I was never lost when I laid a hand on you in Hell. I had finally found my purpose. I’m afraid an eternity might not be enough time for me to prove how much I love you.”

Dean laughed softly. “You don’t have to prove anything, Cas.” 

Sam was staring at the two men like a little kid, eyes filled with adoration. They both looked at Sam expectantly. He suddenly snapped out of whatever world he fell into. “Oh, um…Do you, Dean Winchester, take Castiel, angel of the lord, to be your husband?” 

“I do.” Dean answered easily.

Sam held back a loud cheer and turned to Cas. “And do you, Castiel, angel of the lord, take Dean Winchester as your husband?”

“I do.” Cas declared, like it was the most important two words he will ever say. 

Sam couldn’t hold back this time, letting out a loud ‘whoop’ and patted them both on the back. “Then I now pronounce you husbands. You may now kiss. But remember I’m sitting right here and so is your mom, Dean. Don’t be gross.” 

Dean flipped Sam off and surged forward, grabbing each side of Cas’ jaw and kissed him passionately. Cas’ hands pulled Dean’s hips close, not wanting to miss any of Dean’s warmth. After a few moments they broke apart, resting their foreheads together and smiling.

“You guys keep cuddling, I’m gonna go eat some pie. Though I can’t promise there will be any left by the time you guys are done.” Sam teased and started walking toward the entrance of the church.

“You eat my pie without me Sammy and you can guarantee your hair will be gone by morning.” Dean threatened. Sam’s shoulders immediately tensed. He turned around and sat on a bench, pouting. 

“Would you really do that if he ate all of our pie?” Cas whispered, eyebrows raised.

“Nah, cutting his hair would make him look even uglier. I just like watching him squirm.” 

“Your brother is a handsome man, Dean. I think he’d look fine with short hair.” Cas mused.

“Whose side are you on?!” Dean crossed his arms, pretending to be insulted. 

“Yours, Dean.” Cas replied. “Always yours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'll continue writing short little snip-its set in s12, that way if i hate s12 i'll have this.


End file.
